


Unabashed Love

by 5ataen



Series: Planetary Deities AU [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Deity!Bang Chan, Fluff, Gem kind!Lee Felix, M/M, Reminiscing, Sleepy Cuddles, alternative universe - futuristic, but they're not super important don't worry, cameos by numerous kpop idols and OCs, gem kind exists in this au and they're a mix of su and houseki no kuni type of gem kind, lowkey steven universe au lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ataen/pseuds/5ataen
Summary: If living for all eternity came with Felix by his side, then maybe, Chris doesn't mind.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Planetary Deities AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541119
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Unabashed Love

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a side story to an AU that I created, but have not posted because it's not done yet. The main AU, however, is not a stray kids-centred AU, rather an Ateez-centred one. This work can be read as a standalone, of course, I think I've provided enough information so that you guys won't be too lost.
> 
> Also, Felix and other gem kind are referred to by they/them pronouns, but this is my first time attempting to use they/them pronouns so i might still have slipped and used he/him, so i apologise if i did!
> 
> With that said, please enjoy this small lil fluffy chanlix oneshot uwu

Chris was in love.

He was sure of it, as he came into consciousness and felt the secure pressure of the beautiful sunstone sleeping soundly atop him, using Mercury’s deity as their pillow.

Chris slightly tightened his hold on the sunstone, smiling giddily.

He had met Felix when the sunstone was barely a century into existence. From the moment he saw the specks dusting Felix’s cheeks, he knew he was a goner.

_It had been a while since Chris had spent so much time in his Planet. Mercury may be second smallest out of all the major planets, but what it lacked in size, it made up with numerous colonies. And Chris reigned as the deity for all of them. He liked to ensure that he wasn’t in one colony for too long, lest something happens to one of the other colonies, or someone starts getting suspicious that he wasn’t just a simple Citrine._

_Chris was one of the only two deities that kept watch over his planet (and its colonies) from within; the other being Sowon, who, unlike him, watched and ruled over Jupiter in the shadows while her moons governed the massive planet and its colonies in the open._

_But Chris, Chris loved his gems and all those that inhabited his planets, and he liked to be amongst them. He also liked feeling like he was just a normal gem, more often than not just a simple Citrine guard, not the ‘perfect’ Mercurian deity Paragon, all of his divine duties gone. When Jiyong was still around, the other deities liked to tease Chris as ‘the second Jiyong’, loving his gems almost as much as Jiyong loved his humans._

_Chris was off-duty as a Citrine guard at the moment, having not been given a charge yet, so he was simply walking the streets of Mercury, just enjoying being amongst his gems. The streets were almost deserted, save for the very few gems that were rushing down the sidewalks. It was at the hour where most gems were either at work or in ‘school’. And this particular street was usually only busy when it wasn’t the hours to work. He was having a peaceful stroll, until he came across a gem with orange hair on their knees on the sidewalk, looking down and clutching their shoulder._

_Quickly, Chris approached the gem, concerned. “Are you alright?” Chris asked once he was beside the gem. Chris noticed the orange fragments on the ground._

_The gem looked up at Chris, orange eyes wide with shock that came from suddenly being approached, revealing the specks dusted across his cheeks and nose. Chris felt something stir within him at the sight of the beautiful gem._

_“O-oh, you surprised me!” The gem exclaimed, deep voice surprising Chris slightly. “But y-yes! I’m fine, this happens all the time.” The gem replied, flustered that someone caught them in such a vulnerable position._

_“What happened, how did you get chipped? And is your gemstone alright?” Chris asked in concern, snapping out of his daze._

_“Yes, it’s fine! See,” The gem replied quickly, in a slightly panicked tone, standing quickly and facing Chris fully, showcasing the oval gemstone embedded in their abdomen. The shirt the gem had on was cropped, allowing their gem to breathe._

_Now that Chris could see the gem’s gemstone, he could see that they were a sunstone. Oh, so that’s what they meant by “this happens all the time”._

_Sunstones were brittle and chipped rather easily, and while not the most uncommon, they often required a guard or at least a companion with them at most times to ensure that if they did chip, most of their fragments were collected so that they could be repaired, and that their actual gemstone was unharmed._

_“I’m really clumsy, you see, and I was not watching where I was going and accidentally bumped my shoulder against that lamppost over there,” The sunstone gestured to the near-by lamppost, “And my shoulder chipped. I’m just trying to pick up all my fragments so I can head to the nearest clinic and get myself patched.” The sunstone finished explaining._

_Chris simply nodded, before he got on his knees and started colleting the fragments that the sunstone had yet to collect._

_“O-oh! Thank you for your kindness, Citrine, but I can manage.” The sunstone said. Chris simply shook his head._

_“You do not have to fret, Sunstone. I like ensuring that all gems are safe and intact.” Chris replied, standing up once he had collected all the stray fragments. “And please, call me Chris. May I know how I can address you?” Chris asked._

_“F-Felix, you may call me Felix.” The sunstone, Felix, replied._

_“Pleased to meet you, Felix the sunstone. If you don’t mind, may I accompany you to the aforementioned clinic?” Chris asked, and Felix shook their head quickly._

_“Oh, please, no! I don’t wish to bother you and waste your time. It’s just a simple chip, it’s not really worth your time to accompany me.” Felix replied hastily. Chris frowned._

_“No, please, it’s not a bother and it is definitely not a waste of time. I want to ensure that you are properly put together again, Felix.” Chris replied, eyes earnest, looking directly into Felix’s eyes._

_And Felix didn’t know what took over them, but staring right into those yellow eyes, seeing the earnestness and concern, made them nod._

_“I know a clinic that way,” Felix pointed towards the direction Chris was initially heading before he saw the sunstone, “It shouldn’t be more than a 15-minute walk.” Felix provided. Chris simply nodded, and soon they were on the way to the clinic._

Chris smiled at the memory. That was when he and Felix started an unlikely companionship. Felix wasn’t even his charge, but he kept bumping into the sunstone, and each time, Felix was without their companion. Chris never asked, he simply enjoyed being with Felix and spending time with the sunstone.

Whenever Chris had no charge, he would spend his days with the sunstone. At first, Felix was shy, but once they grew comfortable, Felix’s true bubbly personality appeared. The gem was cute, and was touchy without being inappropriate or too much to handle. Chris found himself growing fonder and fonder of the little sunstone.

But one day, his curiosity just had to be satiated. He didn’t want Felix to get hurt, so he had to ask them where their companion was, and if they didn’t have one, why not.

_“Felix, if you don’t mind me asking, do you not have a companion? Don’t brittle gems usually get assigned a companion to ensure that they are alright?” Chris asked, turning his head to face the sunstone laying on the grass beside him._

_They were in a forest, having a picnic and soaking in the sun, enjoying the serenity the forest gave them._

_Felix kept quiet for a while, face muddled in thought, as if they were contemplating on telling Chris the truth or not._

_“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, sunshine. I’m just curious.” Chris hastily reminded._

_“No, it’s okay, I guess it’s only right that I tell you,” Felix replied, sitting up. “I do have a companion assigned to me. Jisung, my housemate, remember?” Chris nodded, he had been to Felix’s apartment before, and he could recall Jisung as the amethyst Felix lived with. “We were from the same kindergarten and emerged only a day apart from each other. They are my closest friend.” Felix said._

_“But, I don’t like being kept ‘caged’ and guarded. I know I’m brittle, but I’m not fragile to the point that taking a particularly hard step would break me.” Felix started. “The Diamonds and the rest of gem kind tend to treat us brittle gems as if we would shatter if we walked more than a few steps at a time, so I guess that’s why most of us end up just sitting about, as if we were only made for display, to look pretty.” Felix continued. “And that is also why I like walking around our streets, because that’s as much exploration as I’ll ever get.” Felix said._

_“I want to be free and explore the world. I want to travel the skies and the universe. And Jisung understands and respects that, however worried they may be. But more often than not, I have to escape them because they get too worried and frets over me too much.” Felix chuckled, “I want them to have their own independent existence, too. I don’t want their life to revolve around making sure I’m in one piece, taking care of me. I know they want to do bigger things, I’ve seen them with other amethysts and quartz soldiers, they love the thrill of ensuring the safety of our planet. But, out of consideration for me, I know they won’t apply to be a quartz soldier.” Felix explained_

_“You crave adventure, sunshine?” Chris asked after a few beats of silence._

_“More than ever, Chris.” Felix replied._

_“Then… Would you like to come with me? On my adventures?” Chris asked, now turning his whole body to face Felix._

_“I travel from one Mercurian colony to another very frequently, because I don’t like being kept in one place for too long. That’s why I chose to be a guard, because I don’t have to be tied to one colony. I even travel to other planets if I have the time, to visit old friends.” Chris explained. _

_“And… If you want, I can be your new companion. I don’t want you to ever get hurt, Felix, and I also want you to live the existence that you want. If you came with me, you can go on all the adventures you want, and yet I can still keep you safe. But, that’s only if you want to. I don’t want to force you into anything, sunshine.” Chris added. Felix’s eyes widened in shock._

_“Are you sure, Chris? I won’t be a deadweight to you and your duties?” Felix asked, and Chris nodded his head. _

_“You could never be a deadweight to me, sunshine. And I want to ensure that you are happy, and if I am beside you, then all the better.” Chris smiled, dimples showing._

_“Then, I would love to be with you.” Felix said, smile blinding._

_Chris felt his chest tighten again. _

The two went over to Felix’s place that day to break the news to Jisung. Chris and them had met each other a few times before, but that still didn’t stop Jisung from being wary. But they didn’t need much convincing. They knew Chris made their closest friend happy, and they knew Chris was more than capable of ensuring the sunstone’s safety. He wouldn’t have made it as a Citrine guard if he couldn’t even ensure the safety of a brittle gem.

Soon, Felix had packed their most precious belongings and a few pieces of clothing. With one, last, tight hug to Jisung, and the promise of keeping in contact as frequent as possible, Felix boarded Chris’ ship, holding the bag that contained their belongings in one hand, and the other holding Chris’, the promise of adventure awaiting them.

With more time spent together, Chris found himself falling deeper in love with the sunstone.

He already knew he was terribly fond of the sunstone since the start, infatuated even.

He knew he shouldn’t. He was a deity. He can’t dedicate all his time to just one mortal. But he found that it was hard to resist his little sunstone. Felix was beautiful, it was hard not to love them. The pure unbridled awe that shone in their orange eyes the first day in Chris’ ship and the happiness and fascination in their face whenever they were out exploring the other colonies was enough for Chris to just say “to heck with it”.

Chris found that it was easy to love Felix. And with Felix returning the same amount of love, allowing Chris into their life and sharing everything with him, it felt natural.

Chris found that he didn’t mind loving Felix. Not when Felix fell just as hard.

He had his own personal sun, and there was no way he was going to ever let anything, or anyone take it away from him.

But then came the time to tell Felix about his identity. The guilt of lying to his love ate at Chris’ insides, and one day, he just couldn’t take it anymore.

_Chris had been restless the whole week. He felt that it was time to tell Felix about his identity, he didn’t want to keep any secrets from his love anymore. But how would his little sunstone react? Would they be mad? Betrayed?_

_He was currently in their cabin on Chris’ ship, ready to turn in for the day. Felix was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. They were heading to SORIA 7XH, one of Mercury’s furthest colonies. Chris stood in the middle of their room, deep in his thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed Felix returning to the room and quietly approaching him._

_“What’s troubling you, my dear?” Felix asked, cupping Chris’ face with their hands, face and voice laced with worry. “You have been restless all week, please share your concerns with me, dear.”_

_“Felix, I have to tell you something.” Chris started, refusing to meet Felix’s eyes. “I am not who you think I am.” Chris revealed, still looking down._

_“What do you mean?” Felix asked, confused._

_“Felix I’m… I’m not actually a citrine. I’m not even really a gem, not technically” Chris revealed._

_“Then what are you, dear?” Felix asked, curious, but not upset._

_“I think it’s better if I show you.” Chris replied, before his form started to glow, the citrine gemstone on his chest slowly rotating for a while and finally settling into a multifaceted, upside-down diamond. Chris’ form stopped glowing, and instead of blonde hair and yellow, pupil-less eyes, the glow revealed silver hair paired with black eyes, pupils rhombus-shaped and white._

_Felix knew who stood before them instantly. They had read too many books and seen enough illustrations and statues to not know who was in front of them. Paragon._

_“… Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t surprised.” Felix spoke after a few moments of silence, but then they simply smiled, soft and tender and loving, a thumb rubbing Chris’ cheek from the hand that never left Chris’ face. “Do I have to call you Our Great Paragon now?” Felix teased._

_“You’re not upset, love? Angry? Betrayed?” Chris asked in slight shock. Felix simply chuckled._

_“Upset? Now why would I be upset, dear?” Felix questioned._

_“I’ve been lying to you, my love…” Chris trailed off._

_“Chris, I care not who you truly are; whether you be a citrine guard, or Our deity Paragon. It does not change the fact you are still my dear Chris, with whom I am helplessly in love with.” Felix assured, and Chris felt his chest tighten. Chris moved and wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist, pulling the sunstone in, embracing them tight._

_“My Felix, my sun, my gem; the love of my entire life. Thank you for accepting me.” Chris uttered, voice full of tender emotion, burying his face into Felix’s neck._

_“My Chris, my home, my light; my dearest treasure. I would want nothing more than to be by your side for all eternity.” Felix replied, softly kissing the side of Chris’ head._

_Chris lifted head from where it was nestled, eyes full of love staring right into Felix’s eyes, which held just the exact same amount of emotion._

_“I love you, Felix.” Chris announced, before going in to give Felix a deep, slow kiss. Felix smiled against Chris’ lips as they felt the love coursing through every fiber of their body._

_“And I love you, Chris.” Felix gave back once they broke apart, their foreheads resting against each other. They were in love, completely, and utterly in love._

Felix had questioned him all about the deities until they both drifted off to sleep back then, and Chris divulged everything to them. How the deities existed, how the planet they represented was directly tied to their life force, who was the ‘strongest’ deity, he even told them about Jiyong and his fall and the deities’ decision to disappear.

And then, Chris formally introduced Felix and the other deities to each other the next week, during the deities’ conference call. They were a little surprised when they saw that Chris had appeared in his Paragon form, but then Chris brought Felix into the frame, and everyone understood. The deities were a little more welcoming than they would have been otherwise, because they had heard Chris gush about _his little sunstone_ enough times. Wonshik and Sowon were warm as usual, always the welcoming pair. Seongkeum, as usual, teased them greatly. Jihoon didn’t even spit out any of his usual bitter remarks towards mortals. Daeryoung and Soryoung were as disinterested as ever. Seonghwa simply smiled at the couple, a hint of sadness behind his eyes.

Caught up in his memories, Chris failed to notice the sunstone stirring atop him.

“What are you thinking about, my dear deity?” Felix suddenly asked, words slurred. Chris smiled.

“You, my precious sunstone.” Chris replied, failing to resist the urge to kiss the top of the sunstone’s head, soft orange hair momentarily tickling his nostrils. Felix sighed, content. Chris couldn’t help the giggle escaping his lips when he felt a light kiss press onto the diamond in this chest.

“And what about me, my dear?” Felix questioned, moving their head so that they were now looking at Chris, chin resting on the deity’s firm chest.

Chris melted under the soft gaze of his love’s orange eyes.

“The first time I met you, your love for fun and freedom, when you found out about the deities, how you bring all the joy into my immortal life,” Chris listed, “But mostly just about _you_, my love.” Chris replied, smiling at the deep blush that spread across Felix’s speckled cheeks the same time a wide grin broke out on his love’s lips.

“And _you_ bring joy into _my_ nearly immortal life, my dear. You love me and protect me, providing me all the warmth I could ever hope for. And you bring me out with you to all of your adventures. I could never ask for a better forever.” Felix replied softly, tenderly, bringing a small hand up to gently hold and caress Chris’ cheek. And Chris knew, if he already didn’t before, that he was utterly smitten with the gem in his arms.

The deity couldn’t help himself. He bowed his head slightly, placing a loving kiss on his love’s lips.

“I love you.” Chris uttered once they broke.

“And I, you.” Felix replied, leaning up to place another kiss on their dear’s lips.

Sometimes, the knowledge that he would live forever unless his Planet and its colonies were felled terrified Chris. He was scared he would tire of existing. He was scared he would, in time, no longer be good enough to protect his planet and its many colonies.

Forever seemed so awfully, gruellingly, long.

But then suddenly, his grey thoughts would always be invaded by a bright, warm, orange light; a gem that shone as bright as the sun suddenly standing in front of him, smile infectious. Presence so unbelievably warm.

And then suddenly, forever didn’t seem so daunting, not when he had Felix by his side.

Chris was in love. Utterly, and unabashedly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you have any questions, or alternatively you can hit me up on twitter [@5ataen](https://twitter.com/5ataen)


End file.
